


Cozy Afternoons With You

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Timeskip Sugawara Koushi is an elementary school teacher by occupation and was recommended by Oikawa Tooru to be Takeru's tutor despite the fact that Takeru is already in high school.Suga however, immediately became the Oikawa family's favorite tutor.This scene was after the tired Suga tutored Takeru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Cozy Afternoons With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalkalash12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkalash12/gifts).




End file.
